One Sweet Day
by XxTheMysticWriterxX
Summary: Eclipse AU. Bella Swan is torn between Fire and Ice. On the night of the newborn battle, Bella is left alone to rethink about her choices of becoming a Vampire or staying Human. But what happens when Jacob Black is deeply injured and venom is running through his veins which leaves him in a coma? Is Bella willing to embrace her night with Fire? Or will she spend eternity with Ice?


**Authors'** **Note**: Hello everyone! This is XxTheMysticWriterxX who is excited to bring you _One Sweet Day_.

This story will hold major topics of Friendship, Imprinting, Mating, Vampirism, Shapeshifting, Betrayal, Loyalty, Battles, Abuse, Medical Issues, Love, and Death.

This story is JacobxBella. There will be hints of PaulxBella along with of course the canon pairing EdwardxBella. These pairings are important as Bella will learn to transcend from loving Edward Cullen and wanting to become like him, a vampire. To accepting that humanity isn't all bad and that her true path will lead her to her shinning sun. There will be a lot of involvement between the Pack and the Cullens. There will be outbreaks between them but also they will learn to overcome their differences. Also the Volturi will play a big part of this story along with the vampire covens around the world.

This story takes place before the newborn battle in Eclipse. But there is no tent scene, there is no Jacob and Bella mountain kiss. And of course there is no Jacob overhearing Bella is going to get married. Breaking Dawn doesn't happen but major topics from that book will play into this story.

Please be patient on the whole updating. It's all I ask. I have school and work and I will try to find time to complete this story.

Also if this story sounds a bit familiar is because I wrote this story on an old account which later the story got deleted. This is a better revamped version with major changes. Old account used to be _Love and Peace Forever_. From now on this account is going to be the only active account.

Rated: **M**

**Read & Review**

**Share & Favorite**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Echo and Pain_

"It's getting pretty late Bella; I think I'll call it a night." Charlie mumbled as he stood up from the recliner, stretching out his tensed limbs before turning his attention toward me.

I looked up from the book that was placed on the armchair beside me as I focused my attention on Charlie who awkwardly stumbled his way toward the staircase that leads to both of our bedrooms. I kept my eyes on my father for a while, my brown orbs never looking away from the image of my father who stood there for a few minutes before looking over his shoulder and looking at me.

"Are you not heading to bed Bells? It is pretty late." Charlie asked as he stood there waiting some sort of reply from me.

I shook my head, letting him know that I won't be calling it a night anytime soon. Charlie huffed as he nodded before heading up the stairs, each step he took on the hardboard it would creak throughout the silent walls of our home. Once my father disappeared from my sight I turned my attention to the big window across the room, where the glass panels showed darkness with hints of white that slowly stacked up on small mounds of snow. I kept my sight focused on the snow for a couple of minutes before looking away and putting my attention back on the open book that sat on the armchair.

I tried to read a few words on the open page of Romeo and Juliet, before giving up and closing the book. My mind was focused on something else, something much more important that it would not let me focus on one of my favorite romance novel. No, tonight my mind and thoughts were consumed by Edward and Jacob and the newborn battle that was taking place in the middle of the forest where each member of the Cullen coven and of the Quileute pack was putting their life on the spot to keep me safe… to protect me. Each one was willing to protect a weak human who has only come into their life to cause problems.

Yet, these problems could have been solved so long ago. Many months of anguish and pain could have been avoided if only Edward had changed me when I asked him too. If he would have listened to me, all this could have been avoided. All those people I care deeply about would not be in danger at this moment risking their lives or mere existence all because I am not strong enough to protect myself. I could have been there fighting along with them as a vampire, a vampire filled with strength, amazing grace, and intense speed but filled with eternal beauty. It was something I craved and longed for, to spend the rest of my existence with Edward, to be together for eternity.

But my heart clenched painfully as I wrapped my arms around myself. Just thinking of spending my life with eternal beauty and to be forever frozen at the age of eighteen was something I desired for, still my mind would wonder off to the young boy I would leave behind. To leave his warmth, his friendship, his love was something my heart would not accept or let go. He was my sun, my warmth, my savior… my Jacob. Jacob Black would always hold a special place in my heart along with my soul. Jacob was there when Edward wasn't. He was there when Edward decided to break my heart and leave me alone in the middle of the forest. Jacob was there when my heart was in complete shattered pieces; he was the one who slowly put me back together. He's my everything, wherever he is there is warmth, there is light, there is love, and where there is love there is a-.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a faint howl echoed close by my home. I quickly looked at the door as I hugged myself tighter, my nails softly digging themselves on my covered sides as I slowly stood up. My eyes never leaving the door as I slowly stumbled my way towards it. So many thoughts ran through my mind, each one was worse than the previous thought as all I could think was that some was hurt or worse killed. I felt tears brim my eyes as I stumbled closer, once I was in front of the shut door I took a deep, shaky, breath as I slowly untangled my arms from my midsection. I brought my trembling hand to the cold door knob as I grasped it and slowly turned it to the right, the soft sound of a doorknob turning echoed throughout the hall as I pulled the door. I felt my heart beating faster as the door started to open, and the air in my lungs slowly leave my system leaving me utterly breathless.

I was halfway opening the door when the door was abruptly pushed opened, which lead me to let go of the doorknob and stumble back, tripping on my own feet as I fell to the ground. I felt the air leave my lungs completely as fear overtook my body as my eyes stared into the darkness of Forks, Washington. _This is it. The newborns have defeated and destroyed the pack, the Cullens, Edward and Jacob. And there here to come and kill me along with Charlie._ My thoughts were all over the place while my heart was racing, I was prepared to die and meet my loved ones somewhere in the other world. I quickly moved my hands to my midsection, a sign of protection as I kept staring into the darkness when suddenly I felt air return to my lungs when I was swooped into a cold, hard hug. I felt the fear slowly disappearing as I wrapped my arms around the cold, pale neck of my fiancée.

"Oh god. You're here. You're here." I felt myself whisper as I wrapped my hands harder around his neck, pushing my body into Edward's stone one.

I pressed my lips against the naked skin of his neck. Taking a deep breath in of his scent, noticing the smell of burnt rubble that apparently was seeping from his marble skin. I pulled back to look at him, his golden eyes staring deeply into my brown eyes. I un-wrapped my hands and came to place them at his chest, as I quickly scanned him making sure he was okay. _Of course he's okay, he's a vampire. Edward is always going to be okay, but where's Jake?_

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Is Jacob okay?" I asked Edward. All these questions running through my mind as worry seeped within me. I looked over Edward's shoulder looking into the dark streets, hoping, praying to get a glimpse of Jacob.

"Everyone is fine. From Carlisle to Esme, to Jasper and Alice. Even Emmett and Rosalie are fine." Edward mumbled; his eyes on me, as watching and taking in every movement I made.

I quickly noticed that he did not mention the pack or Jacob. Were they hurt? Were they…dead? These questions plagued my mind, consuming me with worry and anger that Edward would not mention these boys that meant so much to me. I pulled away from Edward, leaving space between our bodies as I looked up at him, my brown orbs showing worry and anger.

"It's good to know that your family is safe Edward. But your family wasn't the only ones fighting the newborns. Is the pack and Jacob okay?" I asked, making sure to show my anger in the tone of my voice I responded to his comment.

Edward's eyes showed hurt and a bit of shock as he pulled away from me and made his way toward the door as if he was going to close it. I stood there waiting for an answer, my hands quickly clenching the hem of my sweater, as my teeth nibbled on my bottom lip lightly making sure I would not open the skin. We stood there for a few minutes in silence, Edward seemed to think of a way to respond to my pleading questions while I stood there waiting for a desperate answer.

"Everyone is… the pack of mutts are fine." Edward said as he turned his attention on me, smiling as his eyes focused on his mother's engagement ring that was on my left hand.

I noticed where his eyes were placed which led me to let go of my sweater and wrap my arms around my stomach once again. Something about his answer left me uneasy, I could feel something was wrong, the worry, the pain, and the desperation of wanting to go see Jacob was quickly consuming me. _He isn't telling the truth… he's hiding something very important from me._

"If everyone is safe… then why isn't Jacob here?" I questioned. I notice Edward slightly flinch when I mentioned Jacob, with that action I felt my heart clench painfully.

"He isn't here because-"Edward began to say when he was abruptly cut off when the door once again was about to slam open, only Edward was quick enough to catch it.

"Move out of the way leech. I need to talk to Bella." I knew that voice; it only belonged to the one and only Embry Call. Edward blocked my view as he hissed toward the young teenager. I took a few steps forward, only to have Edward stop me in my tracks.

"Leave Call. I'll let her go in the morning to La Push." Edward hissed. I felt my heart clench tighter around my chest. Something was wrong. Something happened to my Jacob.

"No! Embry stay. Edward what is going on? What happened?!" I desperately asked, looking at Edward then to Embry. I was looking for answers, answers I wasn't getting and was desperately wanting.

"You haven't told her, have you Cullen? She has the right to know!" Embry exclaimed, making a terrified tremble go throughout my body. Edward sent a disgusted glance toward Embry before turning his attention toward me.

"I'll tell her in the morning Call." Edward said before going to wrap his arms around me but I didn't let him, I moved out of the way and quickly walked toward Embry.

"What happened Embry? Please tell me that everyone is fine! That Jacob is fine!" I pleaded as I grabbed his shoulders and look into his eyes, tears brimming my own and unsheathed tears glazed my brown orbs.

"Don't tell her mutt! She won't be able to handle it!" Edward hissed, yet there was a hint of a plead in his voice.

"Embry?"

"It's Jacob, Bella. Jacob was hurt in the battle. A newborn was able to get his arms around him and crush most of his body…the leech also bit him Bella. Venom in running through his veins and slowly killing the wolf. Jake's in a coma and he may not make it till morning." Embry whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me up.

Yet, his words echoed through my head, my mind couldn't grasp his words. Jacob, my Jacob was dying all because he wanted to protect me. My Jacob… Oh god, my Jacob was dying and it was all because of me. Suddenly my heart clenched tighter and gave painful beats as my mind clouded and my world spin while vampire and shape shifter called for me. All I could do was let darkness consume me as the last thing I could think of was _Jacob._

* * *

_Review! (Criticism and Opinions are welcome!)  
_

_xoxo_

_XxTheMysticWriterxX_


End file.
